Dragon masters
by Royal2
Summary: When a mysterious girl comes to the You Show Duel School, she gets involved in a plan to save all of the dimensions. it's just too bad that she feels a certain dimension should be destroyed. OC X OC


Chapter one new person

**Disclaimer: I know I am making too much Fanfics but here is the reason I don't want to lose the idea. I don't own Yu-gi-oh Arc V. This was supposed to be a player using Infernoid but instead using a different deck. Thanks to Romadrox8975.**

**Disclaimer**

**Thought**

**No one's point of view.**

A girl of 14 years old was on a bus as it slows down and stops. She had a white t-shirt with a black flame design that went up to the middle of her chest blue jeans that had holes in them a leather jacket that was half black and white. She also had A black sock and white sock on with the Black shoe on the white sock foot and the white shoe on the black sock and her with blake hair and silver highlight. She also had a black Duel Disk on her left arm. She gets off a bus and now was walking through the street of Paradise city as she leaves the bus stop, she has her items and everything. Now she only needs to thinks where is the place she needs to go. She looks at the buildings of the city and with pride and joy she says." I finally made it here. Now time to find the You Show Duel School they did say I could find someone interesting there."

As she walks to find the school she sees people looking at her and she intensely knew why she was looking at her. It has to be her eyes she has one Black colored eye and one silver colored eye, her mark as they call them. She doesn't bother with those stares anymore as she got used to all the _teasing _back at that place. She sees a duel between machines type monsters and plants type monsters as well as some parents walking with their kids. She suddenly felt some type of emotion in her. She quickly ignored it. She quickly walks away but as quickly as she left and not paying any attention, she quickly bumps into someone. She fell on her butt as the person said, "I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said, "It's my fault for walking fast without looking." She looks up and sees a boy with orange hair and a red line in it. The girl gets up as she asked," By any chance do you know where the You Show Duel school is?" The boy nodded but in a confused manner and he pointed her in the right direction.

The girl quickly left after saying thank you as she was moving fast she tries to think of why she was told that she had to be in You Show Duel school and yet again she walked right into someone. She gets up and says again," Sorry for walking fast and not looking." The person said in a female's voice said, "It's fine it looked like you were in deep thought." The girl looked up and saw a woman that is no older than 25 years old. The woman had black hair that was neatly cut she also had green eyes. The woman was also wearing a fancy suit like she was a business owner. She also had dressed pants and high heels on as the woman introduce herself, "My name is Kagami Tono and I'm one of the councilmen." The girl introduced herself as," Seta Kamekeno and I'm new in town." Kagami nodded her head and then said," I couldn't help but noticed your eyes are two different colors." Seta nodded her head and said," I'll get that a lot." Kagami said," My little sister also has different eye colors blue and green. Maybe you could be friends." Seta said," Maybe. But I have to go now sorry." Seta left as Kagami continued to walk away.

After a while, Seta finally got to You Show Duel school and saw three boys in front of it calling out for someone named Yuya. She walked up to them and asked," Why are you looking for Yuya?" The three boys looked at her with a little jump. Before any of the three boys said anything a Big man came over looking rather serious. They started to argue with each other than the door opened and in the doorway, we can see four people in it. One of them was a boy with red and green hair that looked like a tomato. The three boys saw him and started to accuse Yuya of ambushing a guy name Sylvio She wasn't paying attention because she noticed a limo coming up and a lady coming out and as she walks up the girl felt something is off and when she came up she says," I can explain."

The lady then talks to the three boys they left. The girl decided to follow them. She then hid behind a tree as they spoke to each other, she starts recording their conversation on her duel disk "I can't believe it was this easy to get some rare cards and all we had to do was to accuse Yuya of the ambush." she then play it for them to hear," "I can't believe it was this easy to get some rare cards and all we had to do was to accuse Yuya of the ambush." They look back where she played It as she stepped out behind the tree, they glared at me as she smirked as one of them said," Who are you girl." she answered," Seta Kamekeno." One of them said," You better delete that recording." Seta smirked and asked, "Why should I?" The same person said," So you don't get hurt." she then smirked and said," How cute you trying to be all brave. Okay then let's make a deal We will have a duel and if you beat me I delete the recording. If I win you go and admit you were bribed to accuse Yuya to get some rare cards." One of them said," And if we don't." Seta said," I share everyone online you said." Their eyes widen and one of them said," I duel you." Seta smirked as they got ready as we said," Lets duel." There duel disk activates her black duel disk gets a white blade as the boys green duel disk had a green blade,

**Boy:4000 life points**

**Seta:4000 life points**

The bully said," I go first. I first activate the spell card Six Samurai United then I summon out Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai and a counter is placed on Six Samurai United. Then when there is Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai on the field I can special summon out Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho from my hand and another counter is placed on my Six Samurai United I then send Six Samurai United to the grave to draw two cards. I then play the spell card Six Scrolls of the Samurai I tribute my two six samurai monsters to special summon Great Shogun Shien (Level 7, effect warrior attack 2500) in attack mode. I then activate the effect of Shinai in the grave to add Mizuho from grave to my hand. I end my turn." One of the two bullies said," Yes he got out a level 7 monster on his first turn she must be shaking in her boots."

Seta said," Is that all I'm not impressed. My turn I draw I activate the spell card Zombie fusion I fuse my Valgus the necromancer of the undead and my Chien the spearmen of the undead, now two undead servants come together to bring forth a monster that was unseen before Fusion summon Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon (Level 8 fusion effect dragon attack 3000)."

**LEO corporation**

There were a lot of people working on computers and one person standing in the middle when they detected something on their computers. One of them said," Sir we are picking up a strong fusion summoning. No, wait, it's too strong it's overloading our computers." Soon all the computers were fried as the person in the middle though," This could be trouble." One of the workers said," The technician's team is here sir they are fixing the computers right now as well we speak and updating to handle that type of power." The person nodded and asked the person who he knows is standing right behind him, "Do you know anything behind this?" The figure said in a feminine voice said, "Yes I do have a guess."

**Back to the duel.**

Emerging from the swirl came a dragon that has bat-like wings claws coming out of his shoulders, horns coming from his side of his head and the whole bottom half of its body was a tail. It was giving an evil feeling the bully who was dueling asked," What is that monster?" Seta smirked as she continued," I then summon out Vern the warrior of the undead(1900 attack points) in attack mode and now Nethersoul Dragon attack Great Shogun Shien."

**Bully: life points 4000-3500**

The two monsters collided but I didn't seem that the Nethersoul Dragon destroy Shien, but it looks like Nethersoul Dragon was pulling something out as the bully asked," What is happening?" Seta answered," My dragon's special ability when it attacks a monster with an original level it doesn't destroy that monster but makes your monster lose all it attack points and I gain a token with the attack points that your monster lost." Soon an evil version of Shien comes forth from the thing Nethersoul Dragon ripped out as the original slumped over as Seta went one, "Now my evil token attack Shien." The evil version attacked the original and destroyed it as all the bullies were shaking in fear.

** Bully: life points 3500-1000**

Seta said," Vern the warrior of the undead attack him directly." The bully was defeated.

**Seta's POV**

After that duel I made the Bullies come with me we entered You Show Duel School as we entered, we heard, "This is about honor, honor that we lost." I spoke up and asked," So to get back your honor you had to bribe people to accuse an innocent person?" They all looked at me as the woman asked," What do you mean?" I answered," This guy will tell you." I pointed to the bully I defeated as he said," I'm sorry Yuya that we accused you of ambushing Sylvio just to get some rare cards." Everyone that was in the room earlier was surprised at that confession. I smirked at the woman as she looked enraged. She questioned me," What did you do to make him say those lies?" I said, "First off lady he isn't lying I defeated him in a duel and also I recorded him saying this." I played the recording, "I can't believe it was this easy to get some rare cards and all we had to do was to accuse Yuya of the ambush." Everyone was shocked at this as a man said, "You were trying to accuse Yuya to get pendulum summoning." The woman said," It's not accusing when the witness saw the face."

I then asked, "Where was the ambush?" The woman said," At a warehouse at night." I smirk and said," There is your problem a dark place and the only source of light were dim lights anyone can be confused with somebody's looks. But if you want to reclaim your "honor" then a best of 3 duels we can have but I will duel the third round if there is a third round." The woman nodded her head as I said," The stakes as this we lose you get this school and pendulum summoning but we win you leave Yuya and this school alone and you must openly say that you bribed your own students to accuse someone of doing something when he didn't do it."

The woman said, "The last part is outrageous to demand." I said, "Take it or leave it." The woman decided to take it.

**TBC How do you like it? **


End file.
